fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Replica Fatigues Soldier
Replica Fatigues Soldiers are a Replica unit that wears a solid grey uniform and a grey balaclava with red Night Vision goggles. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon Replica Fatigues Soldiers are Replicas that show up towards the end of the level in the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, and are also fought mainly during the first half of the Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters level (although they make occasional appearances in the later half as well). The red glow from their Night Vision goggles makes it easy to spot them from a distance or in the dark. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Replica Fatigues Soldiers are faced in the later stages of ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Replica Fatigues Soldiers appear in the Bonus levels of ''Perseus Mandate, but not seen in the storyline. They sometimes wear a gas mask (the same as that worn by Replica Urban Soldiers) or green night goggles and carry the Type-7 Particle Weapon. These can also be Replica Snipers, as they have the same uniform and health/armor as the Fatigues and are extremely hard to tell the differentiate. Trivia *In Interval 03 - Exuent Omnes, one squad of Replicas wear the red goggles of Fatigues soldiers, but with the outfits of the Replica Recon Soldier. * The cover of F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate features a Replica Fatigue Soldier. Gallery ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' Replica Fatigues Soldier (14).jpg|Replica Fatigue Soldier 2015-03-23_00015.jpg|Replica Fatigue Soldier holding a G2A2 Assault Rifle 2015-03-23_00018.jpg|Replica Fatigue Soldier holding a RPL Sub-Machinegun Replica Fatigues Soldier (10).jpg|Replica Fatigue Soldier holding the ASP Rifle Replica Fatigues Soldier (8).jpg Replica Fatigues Soldier (40).jpg Replica Fatigue Soldier (4).jpg|Replica Fatigue Soldier holding a 10mm HV Penetrator Replica Fatigue Soldier.jpg|Replica Fatigue Soldier holding a VK-12 Combat Shotgun F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (10).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (9).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (8).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (7).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (6).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (5).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (4).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (3).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (2).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (1).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (20).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (19).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (18).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (17).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (16).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (15).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (14).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (13).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (12).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (11).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (29).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (28).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (27).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (26).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (25).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (24).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (23).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (22).png F.E.A.R. Enemies - Replica Fatigues Soldier (21).png F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Replica Fatigue Soldiers (1).jpg Replica Fatigue Soldiers (3).jpg Replica Fatigue Soldiers (2).jpg es:Soldado Fatiga Replica ru:Клон-десантник_(Поколение_VI) Category:Enemies Category:Replica Soldiers Category:F.E.A.R. Enemies Category:Extraction Point enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies